Crônicas de uma noite maldormida
by Artemys Ichihara
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles cujo tema são 'sonhos interrompidos e estranhos'. Primeiro conto envolve Aoshi, Kenshin e uma 'luta de espadas'; Segundo conto envolve Kaoru, Megumi e um 'desejo incontrolável'. Ver sinopse do conto-capítulo nas 'Notas do Capítulo'
1. O Sonho de Aoshi

_Sinopse: Uma luta. Um sentimento. Dois corpos descontrolados. E uma noite maldorminda. Apenas isso._

_**Crônicas de uma noite mal-dormida**_

Era hoje. O tão esperado dia para Aoshi, mas nem um pouco esperado para Kenshin. Finalmente iriam tirar as diferenças, finalmente iriam ver, afinal, quem merecia o título de "mais forte".

Aoshi, completamente concentrado, estava com sua roupa convencional muito bem arrumada, suas duas kodachis no lugar. Kenshin, por sua vez, estava completamente desmantelado, hakama totalmente mal-amarrado, camisa mal-colocada, a espada embainhada nas suas mãos. Kenshin parecia estar com sono, estava com a cara completamente amassada – acho que havia acabado de acordar, somente para contrastar com Aoshi, que parecia uma criança que ia a um evento de anime pela primeira vez.

- Bom dia, Aoshi-san. Este servo pede desculpas pelo atraso, é que não consegui dormir direito noite passada e estou um pouco cansado.

- Tudo bem, desde que você consiga lutar decentemente.

- Sim, sim...

Ambos ficaram em "posição de ataque". "Posição de ataque" porque Kenshin estava na famosa posição de "confiança na espada" tamanho era o sono que lhe faltava. Todavia, ele estava inteiro. Pelo menos se agüentava de pé.

Aoshi começou atacando – ele viu que o seu oponente dormiria se não o fizesse – e Kenshin por pouco não toma o ataque direto. Cai no chão parecendo uma pedra de tão duro, e, se não fosse o zunido da kodachi de Aoshi nos seus ouvidos, com certeza o ruivinho estaria nos braços de Morpheu (e, de preferência, um Morpheu de cabelos negros, olhos da mesma cor, mulher e que atendesse pelo nome de Kaoru).

- Você está bem, Himura? – Aoshi perguntava com cara de quem comeu e não gostou, melhor, de quem ainda não tinha comido nada, tanto no sentido literal quanto no sentido figurado da palavra.

- Este servo está bem, não se preocupe, Aoshi-san. – Kenshin respondeu da maneira retardada de sempre e Aoshi o olhou de uma forma... carinhosa.

- Então, eu irei recomeçar. – e atacou o coitado novamente. Kenshin só acordou quando sentiu a espada de Aoshi cortarem os grossos fios de cabelo ruivo dele; este pulou para o lado e olhou diretamente nos olhos frios de Aoshi. "Lembram os de Kaoru!", ele pensou, mas pensar nela não iria ajudar muito, pois um Aoshi com cara de poucos amigos estava indo para cima dele de uma maneira um tanto rápida. Kenshin olha para aquele poste de sobretudo se movimentando em sua direção e resolve desembainhar sua espada para ao menos se defender. Ser pequeno tinha as suas vantagens, mas agora, sua altura não estava contando como um ponto forte de batalha.

- Este servo já acordou, pode usar toda a força agora, Aoshi-san. – o ruivo disse e sorriu. Aoshi não conseguiu resistir àquele sorriso e ruborizou levemente. Tudo bem, era seu oponente, quase inimigo, mas não tinha como não perceber que ele era fofo. Uma gracinha de retalhador! Kenshin correu na direção de Aoshi e usou um de seus ataques mais tradicionais, que Aoshi defendeu com muita perícia usando sua kodachi.

Trocavam golpes; a disputa estava muito equilibrada. Tanto Aoshi quanto Kenshin eram habilidosos. Trocavam golpes e mais golpes. Kenshin consegue derrubar Aoshi, que, por um descuido, cai sobre o corpo do ruivo sem tamanho. Se fitam por alguns instantes. A respiração de Aoshi começa a ficar mais sôfrega; Kenshin começa a sentir cada inspiração profunda e cada expiração impaciente, como quem tem medo de alguma coisa. Aoshi tenta começar um beijo, mas Kenshin o detém.

- Não podemos, Aoshi. Somos homens e, além de tudo, casados! Isso seria um caso de adultério! – disse um Kenshin semi-desesperado.

- Você sempre certinho, hein, Himura? – Aoshi pergunta enquanto morde a orelha esquerda de Kenshin – é só ninguém ficar sabendo...

- Aoshi... – Kenshin não terminou sua frase: foi calado por um beijo de Aoshi. O beijo começou tímido, mas com o tempo, foi se intensificando. Aoshi estava certo, aquilo que sentia por Himura não era rivalidade nem respeito... Era amor. E Kenshin descobriu que o que sentia não era uma compaixão não-declarada: ele estava apaixonado. Conforme os beijos foram se intensificando, eles foram avançando nas carícias. Quando Kenshin estava quase sem camisa e Aoshi, só com a roupa de baixo, Aoshi fez uma pergunta crucial:

- Espera aí!! Quem vai ser o uke e quem vai ser o seme nessa nossa relação?

- Oro? – Kenshin olhou assustado para o homem que o acariciava com tanto fervor. Que história era aquela de "uke" e "seme"?

- Quem vai ser o ativo e o passivo, meu querido. – Aoshi respondeu simplesmente. Sabia que aqueles livros YAOI da Misao não iriam fazer bem, mas mesmo assim ele leu para não entristecer sua "esposa". (Seria mesmo?).

- Não sei... Tiramos no palitinho? – Kenshin sugere inocentemente.

- Bem, de acordo com os livros de Misao, o mais baixinho sempre é o passivo – Kenshin agora tinha a certeza de que sua altura NÃO era um ponto forte. _NÃO MESMO_.

- Tu... Tudo bem... – Se ele lia esses livros, com certeza devia entender.

Eles começaram a se despir. Quando Aoshi estava quase "rompendo o hímen" de Kenshin, algo inesperado aconteceu...

_- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

_Um grito desesperado ecoou pelo Aoi-ya. Aoshi olhou ao redor. Tudo estava o mesmo: o quarto, os móveis, o futon, e a companhia em cima dele._

_- Uke... Seme... – o okashira-poste murmurou. Misao olhou estranhamente para ele._

_- Você andou lendo meus livros YAOI, Aoshi? Pensei que não gostava deles! – de fato, ele havia lido, mas não tivera sido os livros que o fizeram murmurar aquelas coisas indecentes. Viu Misao sorrir e percebeu que ainda a amava._

"_Graças a Deus foi um sonho!", pensou. Misao ainda o olhava curiosamente._

_- O que foi, Aoshi? – a mulher perguntou e agarrou-se ao marido. Esse a apertou com tal força que até a deixou sem ar._

_- Tive um sonho ruim esta noite..._

_- Sonho? Que tipo de sonho? – Misao perguntou alegremente como sempre fazia independente da ocasião._

_- Você não gostaria de saber._

_Nisso, alguém bate na porta._

_- Aoshi, visita para você – uma Omasu nada satisfeita falava ao ser só de yukata. Ser acordada com um berro dele às cinco da manhã na era nem um pouco legal._

_O homem vai ver quem está na porta da sua casa o esperando e vê que... É Kenshin._

_- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!! – e, então, sai correndo._

_- Nossa, o que foi que este servo fez de tão grave? – Kenshin pergunta confuso. Ele não havia feito nada mesmo. Apenas a mente insana de Aoshi havia lhe pregado "peças"._

_- Parece que ele teve um sonho ruim, senhor Himura... – Misao respondeu despreocupadamente._

_- Que tipo de sonho Aoshi-san? – Kenshin perguntou despreocupadamente também._

_- Com licença, eu vou até o templo meditar, volto na hora do almoço. – se vestiu rapidamente e saiu. Realmente, aquilo só poderia ser reflexo de uma noite mal-dormida..._

--

**fic feita com o apoio total e completo da Mih (usagi.mih) **

**pra kem naum sabe, hakama eh akela calça aberta q os japoneses usam (leiam Tsubasa, eh cultura!)**

**espero q tenham curtido.**

**Kisuzinhos da Artemys-chan /bj**

**Deixem reviews! By usagi.mih**


	2. O Sonho de Kaoru

_Sinopse: Uma manhã de sol, uma inocente espadachim, o desejo de uma médica... Ah, o desejo. E uma noite mal-dormida. Apenas isso._

_**Crônicas de uma noite mal-dormida.**_

Manhã. Sol. Remédios para o Kenshin.

Kaoru acordou com esses pensamentos tomando sua mente de maneira inexorável. Com os cabelos desgrenhados em sua trança matinal, levantou-se, lavou o rosto, vestiu o kimono e saiu do quarto, assim que terminou de prender os cabelos em um rabo-de-cavalo que usava rotineiramente. Iria até o Consultório Oguni pegar alguns remédios para o rosto de Kenshin, por recomendação de Megumi. "Ah, que saco.", murmurou enquanto andava em direção à cozinha., "Agüentar aquela raposa me torrando logo de manhã é algo que não desejo nem para meu pior inimigo". Tomou seu café da manhã e saiu. Havia se atrasado, era melhor correr.

Chegando ao consultório, foi recepcionada por uma Megumi com expressão de 'poucos amigos'.

- Está atrasada. Acha que eu não tenho mais o que fazer, Kaoru? – perguntou. Kaoru simplesmente ignorou, perguntando pelos remédios, e Megumi percebeu o quanto ela havia crescido nesses poucos meses em que haviam convivido. E se sentia feliz por isso.

Kaoru sabia que as vezes que Megumi visitava Tokyo estavam ficando cada vez mais escassas devido ao seu trabalho em Aizu – muito reconhecido pela população local – por isso, precisava pegar aqueles medicamentos logo. Entretanto, ela sentia que a "mulher raposa" não a deixaria sair dali tão cedo. E ela ainda teria um dia inteiro de trabalho no dojo.

- Como vão as coisas no dojo? – perguntou Megumi. Kaoru se assustou. "ELA perguntando do dojo? Deve ter alguma coisa a ver com o Kenshin, aposto!".

- Bem... Temos alguns alunos novos, não são numerosos, mas dá para o gasto. – Kaoru respondeu sorrindo meio de alegria, meio de raiva – E o Kenshin também está bem.

- Quem disse que eu estava querendo saber dele? – retrucou, implacável, Megumi. Ela não queria saber do Kenshinzinho mesmo...

Kaoru arregalou os olhos o máximo que suas pálpebras permitiram. Como assim "Quem disse que eu estava querendo saber dele?"? Respirou fundo e disse:

- Megumi, você está bem?

Megumi respondeu:

- De certo que sim, nunca me senti tão bem. Bem, de volta ao nosso assunto, eu não estava querendo saber do Kenshinzinho. Queria saber do dojo... E de você.

Kaoru sentiu seu rosto ruborizar, e viu que Megumi também se encontrava num tom de vermelho escarlate intenso.

"Da onde eu tirei essa idéia?", perguntou-se Megumi. É claro que ela queria saber do Kenshinzinho! Era de quem ela mais queria saber. Estava ali por conta dele, para entregar os cremes, óleos e pomadas que ele iria usar. Não Kaoru. Isso não tinha nada a ver com Kaoru. Nada de Kaoru. "Nada de Kaoru!", pensou, recriminando a si mesma. E ela ainda tinha dito que nunca havia se sentido melhor...

Kaoru não compreendia absolutamente NADA. "Como assim, Senhor? Ela andou bebendo, cheirando gatinhos ou algo do gênero para dizer isso? Já sei! Ela anda fabricando ópio para consumo próprio! Sabia, sabia, sabia! Sabia que ela não estava junto de Kanryuu apenas porque queria achar a sua família. É, Megumi, você não me engana mais.", pensou. Mas logo se arrependeu do que pensara, pois aquilo era algo muito feio. Megumi havia sofrido o inferno enquanto trabalhava para aquele homem, e não apenas ela acabou sofrendo: Aoshi, Misao, Okina e os moradores do Aoi-ya foram afetados por tabela. Entretanto, isso não tinha nada a ver com o que estava acontecendo ali. Havia algo estranho. E ninguém avistara nenhum bichano por ali.

- E... então – continuou Megumi – vocês conseguiram alguns novos alunos? Creio que então o problema da "maré de azar" do dojo era eu! – Megumi continuou, rindo forçadamente. Kaoru olhou para ela, condescendente.

- Não! De jeito nenhum! Apenas as lutas do Kenshin e o seu "marketing gratuito" ajudaram na popularidade do dojo, só isso. – respondeu Kaoru gentilmente. O coração de Megumi bateu mais forte. "Como ela consegue ser tão meiga?", pensou. Kaoru era fofa demais.

- Ah... Entendo. – respondeu fracamente. Respirou fundo. Por que será que Kaoru estava a deixando assim? Não conseguia entender. Não conseguia...

- E você, Megumi? O que tem feito lá por Aizu além de salvar vidas? – perguntou Kaoru, alegremente. Megumi olhou para baixo e respondeu, de uma maneira quase inaudível.

- Pensar em você.

Ao terminar essa frase, Megumi espantou-se tanto quanto Kaoru, colocando uma das mãos sobre os lábios e a outra sobre o peito esquerdo, onde o coração batia descompassado. "Que **diabos** está havendo comigo? Eu? Pensando na Kaoru?", pensou Megumi. Kaoru... "Sim... Kaoru..."

Kaoru olhou para Megumi enquanto a mesma divagava. Megumi, falando coisas estranhas e DIVAGANDO DAQUELE JEITO? Era culpa dos gatinhos, só podia ser.

- Me... Megumi? – chamou Kaoru, assustada. Aquilo já estava ficando estranho demais.

- Hm? – respondeu Megumi, ainda meio "divagante".

- Você tem certeza de que está bem? Bem mesmo?

- Claro. Com você aqui.

Pronto. Aquilo era a gota d'água. "Com você aqui" era demais. E-r-a u-s-o d-e d-r-o-g-a-s i-l-i-c-i-t-a-s COM CERTEZA! "Doutor Oguuniiii", pensou, "sua assistente está usando ópio de novo!" Só podia ser aquilo. Ou, se não, ela tinha distúrbios de dupla personalidade. É ISSO! Kaoru havia resolvido todo o mistério. Era uma outra personalidade de Megumi que nunca havia sido despertada na jovem médica. "Isso. É apenas a outra personalidade de Megumi. **A outra**."

- Kaoru, eu acabei de refletir e...

"Refletir?", pensou Kaoru, cínica, "Você não tinha ido para a Jamaica conhecer Bob, não?"

- ... Acho que...

Megumi, enquanto dizia isso, ia se aproximando lentamente de Kaoru, com um olhar... Estranho para a Miss Kenjutsu. "Me... Megumi", dizia o subconsciente de Kaoru, "o que você quer com essa aproximação toda?"

- Estou com...

Ao proferir essas palavras, pegou no queixo delicado de Kaoru.

- Um desejo incontrolável de possuí-la.

- O QUÊ? ANDOU USANDO ÓPIO, MENINA? OU FOI MACONHA MESMO? – berrou Kaoru, empurrando Megumi para longe. – Vo... Isso não é você. Já sei, incorporaram em você! Que apareça **a-go-ra** o xamã infeliz que fez isso com a Megumi!

Megumi olhava para Kaoru num misto de diversão e curiosidade. Era tão bonitinho vê-la assim!

- Nem um, nem outro. E não tem nenhum espírito que não seja o meu dentro desse corpo. – Megumi respondeu sorrindo maliciosamente. – aliás, por falar em corpo... Nunca parei para elogiar suas curvas, sabia? – comentou Megumi, se aproximando "perigosamente" de Kaoru, que começou a tremer. Ela não gostava daquela proximidade. Nem um pouco.

Chegando perto da garota – que havia sido "gentilmente pressionada a se encurralar" numa das paredes do consultório – Megumi pegou a cintura de Kaoru com uma das mãos, e acariciou o rosto da jovem espadachim com a outra.

- E, então, o que acha de nós duas?

- Nós... Nós duas? – perguntou Kaoru, visivelmente assustada e suando frio. – em que sentido?

- Ora, minha doce Kaoru ...

"Minha doce Kaoru?!", pensou Kaoru, "Manhê, paiê, desçam aqui **agora** e me tirem desse inferno JÁ! EU QUERO O KENSHIIIIIN!"

-... No sentido mais óbvio... – respondeu Megumi, se aproximando da orelha de Kaoru e lambendo o lóbulo da mesma – nesse.

- Não, Megumi, não! Pára, pára, pára, PÁRA! – Kaoru gritava e esperneava com toda a força que lhe era permitida, mas Megumi não a soltava. Ela não queria aquilo. NÃO MESMO.

- Parar por quê? – perguntou Megumi, dando leves beijinhos no rosto de Kaoru. – Afinal, pederastia não é crime, certo?

Ao dizer isso, Megumi iniciou sua tentativa de roubar os lábios de Kaoru. Foi então que...

--

_- PÁÁÁÁÁÁRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – gritou uma mulher de longos cabelos negros, levantando-se do futon exasperada e suada. A mulher, ao levantar-se, olhou ao seu redor e viu o seu marido ao seu lado, também preocupado._

_- O que foi, senhora Kaoru? – perguntou o homem, que atendia por Kenshin Himura – Alguma coisa a preocupa?_

_- Ken... Kenshin... Foi um sonho horrível! – respondeu a mulher, cujo nome era Kaoru. – Era tão... tão... repugnante!_

_Kenshin abraçou a esposa, preocupado. Não tinha a mais clara idéia do que acontecera com sua Kaoru, mas percebera que ela não estava bem. Talvez um abraço era a única coisa que pudesse acalma-la._

_- Este servo não sabe o que aconteceu, pois ele não pode ler pensamentos e sonhos... Mas ele acha que agora está tudo bem. Não passou de um sonho, certo? – disse Kenshin, sorrindo, tentando animar a esposa desesperada em seus braços._

_- Foi horrível, Kenshin. Horrível!_

_- Este servo imagina... – "Vendo o estado em que a senhora se encontra, é impossível ter sido algo bom...", pensou Kenshin, abraçado à Kaoru – Bem, mas este servo acha melhor a senhora voltar a dormir, sim? Amanhã, a senhora não tem que ir até o Consultório Oguni pegar alguns medicamentos para a ferida no rosto deste servo._

_- Kenshin... – disse Kaoru, hesitante – Tem como você ir lá amanhã no meu lugar?_

_Kenshin achou aquilo estranho, mas resolveu não perguntar o porquê. Senhora Kaoru estava tão abatida depois de ter acordado daquele jeito..._

_- É que... Eu não quero ir lá tão cedo..._

_- Rixas com a senhorita Megumi? Mas pensei que vocês tivessem superado isso! – comentou o ruivo, sorrindo. Kaoru abaixou a cabeça e se abraçou mais a Kenshin._

_- Não é bem isso. Eu só não quero ir lá por uns tempos... Só isso._

_Kenshin suspirou e assentiu, dizendo que iria no lugar dela buscar os medicamentos, entretanto, por conta disso, o café sairia atrasado. Kaoru não se objetou a nenhuma das condições que Kenshin propôs._

_Abraçado a Kaoru, Kenshin sentiu sua amada começar a soltar algumas lágrimas. Realmente, aquilo só poderia ser reflexo de uma noite mal-dormida..._

_--_

_**Dessa vez sem ajuda, mas com apoio moral da Mih (mih-yoshitaka)**_

_**Podem me bater, eu mereço n.n**_

_**Ah, sim, eu lembro que tinha dito a muitas pessoas que isso viraria um projeto, e aqui está o segundo conto dele. Megumi/Kaoru não correspondido. Dessa vez nem todo mundo foi feliz :D**_

_**Sinceramente, espero que tenham gostado.**_

_**Gostou? Não gostou? Ta vomitando? OH, NÃO! PERAE QUE EU PEGO UM BALDEEE!**_

_**Independente disso, deixe review! Você irá fazer uma escritora retardada mais feliz :3**_

_**Post Scriptum: Poste o review somente depois de vomitar. Obrigada.**_

_**Artemys Ichihara.**_


End file.
